The present invention relates generally to an analog oscilloscope and more particularly to an analog oscilloscope for use in conjunction with an automotive ignition analyzer.
Ignition analyzers having oscillographic display capabilities are well known. During engine analysis, the primary and secondary coil waveforms are generally displayed.
In recent years, ignition analyzers have become particularly sophisticated, utilizing advanced analog, digital and conversion technologies. This sophistication stems directly from the need for a more detailed and precise examination of the ignition waveforms. As such, compatible display equipment is required.